


Happy Birthday

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Tommen Lannister Gets Lucky on his Birthday
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Taena Merryweather
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [CavernWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/gifts), [Tpo117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpo117/gifts).



Tommen Lannister sat down in a private room. Soon a woman appeared she had long thick black hair down in ringlets that ended at mid back. She was wearing a thin robe in a light pink color. It covered her body going down to mid-thigh.

“So you’re the birthday boy?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, I am” Tommen said nervously.

“No need to be shy. We’ve got plenty of time” she said with a smile.

“Um, is your name really Taena Myr?” Tommen asked.

The woman, Taena, threw her head back and laughed. It wasn’t a mean or cruel one. No, it was one of amusement. She looked at Tommen with sparkling blue eyes.

“Yes my name is really Taena and I am stripper too. My parents must’ve been prophets” she said with a smile.

“Sorry, I just, well sometimes girls have stage names” Tommen said nervously.

“Don’t worry about it honey, I get it all the time. Now I think since we now know each other we should get more comfortable” Taena said.

She then shed her robe to reveal she was naked underneath. Her breasts were a natural D cup that stood high, firm and quite perky and she had a hairless cunt. Her skin was flawless with not a blemish in sight. The color of her skin was a olive brown that just made her glow in an almost godly way. Her body was fit and well shaped in all the right places. Tommen couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“I know, I’m a goddess” she giggled.

Tommen just nodded dumbly in agreement.

“Come on honey, say something” Taena said.

Tommen tried, but he couldn’t form any words at all. Taena just giggled at this as she saw the nice bulge that Tommen was sporting.

“I’ve always said action speaks louder than words” she said.

She then move and got down on her knees. She spread Tommen's legs apart and then took off his pants and then his boxers spring his cock free. Taena gasped.

“Oh my, you have such a lovely cock here” she said as she stroked the entire length with loving care.

Tommen shivered feeling Taena's smooth hand on his rod. It felt so good. He groaned as his head fell back.

“Now dear, no need to let loose just now. We’ve got plenty of time” Taena said.

She took her hands off Tommen and he groaned at the loss. She then pulled off Tommen's shirt so he was as naked as her.

“Now lay back and let Lady Taena make you feel good stud” Taena said.

Tommen obeyed and laid down. Taena got on the bed and then stared at the beast of a cock in front of her. She had taken a couple of virgins in her time since she was very gentle for the first timers. But she had never had a first timer this big before. She was going to enjoy this very much. She moved her head and opened her mouth. She let her tongue out and let it slide up the entire length.

Tommen shivered feeling Taena's tongue on him. He then felt her give his dick a tongue bath. It felt so good and he did his best not to blow. The mantra in his head was; ‘don’t blow it, don’t blow it’. But it was hard to stick with it when Taena was such a skilled cock-sucker. Feeling her tongue slither around and swirl around his entire length as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck him like a lollipop. She let her teeth gently graze the sensitive flesh making Tommen shiver.

“My, such a strong will. I can wait to break it and get all that delicious come” Taena sultry said with a smirk then dipped back down.

Tommen groaned as he felt Taena add something new. Her hand cupped and massaged his ball sac. She buried her nose into his pubic hair as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down. Tommen was feeling his strength go slow.

“Oh Gods” he moaned as he lost.

Taena felt Tommen's come splash into her mouth and fill it. She swallowed it all and licked and sucked Tommen til he was fully hard again since he loss some of his stiffness. Taena pulled up grinning.

“Yummy, you’ve got a tasty cream some of the best I’ve had in a while” she said.

Tommen was breathing hard. He had never had a blowjob before and he didn’t think it would be this intense.

“Now, are you ready to become a man?” Taena asked.

Tommen just nodded emphatically.

“Good, now you have any position you’d like to try?” Taena asked.

Tommen thought about it. He had read and watched a lot of porno and imagined a lot too.

“Um, doggy style” he said.

“Oh, you want me to be your bitch. A bold choice for you since you’re a virgin” Taena said.

Tommen blushed.

“But since you’re the birthday boy you get what you want” Taena said as she got on her hands and knees shaking her plump luscious ass at Tommen.

Tommen got up and found his legs and though he was shaky as he walked he did make it. His hands touched Taena's ass with hesitantly.

“Go ahead and touch, you’re allowed” Taena said with encouragement.

So Tommen got more courage and caressed Taena's ass some more then touched Taena's wet pussy. She gasped and moaned feeling Tommen's fingers touched her hot box.

“Don’t keep me waiting Tommen. I want it now” Taena said in her most lusty sultry voice she could muster.

That did it and Tommen aimed his hard rod and then pushed in. He groaned feeling Taena's expand to accommodate his girth and size. He pushed in going deeper and deeper inside Taena. Taena moaned as she was getting filled up. It had been so long since she had a client so big that it filled her to the gills and then some. Most guys were average size and a few below average. It was rare to get a guy who was stacked.

“Oh fuck, Tommen I am in love with your huge cock” she cried.

This made Tommen's ego swell. He then slowly began to saw in and out of Taena not wanting to pull to far out of her wet hot box since it felt too fucking good. His hands had a good grip on her hips though not tight to leave bruises. He couldn’t leave bruises on such flawless skin.

Soon Tommen's pace increased slowly as he fought to keep this moment from ending. Taena's moans and pleading to really fuck was like a siren’s song to him and he was slowly giving into it.

“OH GOD TOMMEN YES, FUCK ME!” Taena screamed as Tommen was now really pounding her cunt.

Sweat pooled and dripped off of Tommen's forehead as he was hammering away. His pelvis slapping against Taena's luscious cheeks. Her big breasts swaying back and forth from each hard thrust. Tommen's hands moved from Taena's hips and grabbed a hold of her breasts.

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it Tom. Dominate me. Fucking dominate me. I am your whore” Taena mewed.

Tommen felt the tingling in his balls and he knew he was so close to coming, but he didn’t want it to end. But he couldn’t find it as Taena seemed to sense his impending load too and began to work her pussy walls to coax his seed out.

“I’m coming!” Tommen warned.

“In me Tommen, I want that white hot come inside me” Taena yowled.

Tommen unleashed his torrent of come inside Taena as she came too. She was pleasantly surprised that she came since it rarely ever happen when she had sex like this. But Tommen made her come. She then pulled out and patted Tommen on the cheek lovingly.

“That was some of the best I’ve ever had darling” she said.

Tommen couldn’t really think of anything to say to her.

“Happy birthday honey” Taena said and then kissed Tommen on the lips then left the room after putting on her robe again.

Tommen sat there with a wide grin. This was the best fucking birthday ever.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
